Respect
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: SPOILER! After the match against Shinryuuji Naga. Thoughts about Hiruma. Hiruma Hiruma Hiruma. Yah, We all love him. I DO! I didn't turn out like I wanted it to... i don't even know why i put it up here... Anyhoo R&R!


**Respect**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it.**

**Infact I don't NEED to say it.**

**All of you knows.**

**EVERYONE KNOWS….**

**I don't own Eyeshield 21.**

**There you have it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He watched as the other boy lazily turned in his sleep on the bench, arm resting gently on his exposed chest.

How Hiruma could sleep on a hard tree bench like that, he would NEVER understand.

But then again, he didn't understand many things about the other boy.

The Death March, for example. The other man ran, carrying heavy weapons, screamed orders AND had black clothes on the same time! Not ever getting noticeably tiered even once…

He was strong, he guessed, inhumanly strong. Both psychically and mentally.

Many often referred him to a demon. It must be the ears and teeth, he guessed.

Or maybe it was the piercing green eyes.

He even was rumoured to not care about his friends.

Such a false rumour.

He did care. He knew he did. In the strangest of ways, but he DID care.

He laughed at himself as he looked at the other sleeping man.

But he guessed Hiruma was the Comander of Hell, as many said.

And he'd trained for it.

Trained as much as any of them, maybe even more.

I

Hiruma thought he didn't know, but at the Tokyo Tower…

He'd known that all his ice was melted.

He'd checked it before, still it hadn't been so far to the top…

He'd really wanted to be one with the team.

He really gave it all, and was by the sleeping boy offered a chance.

And all it took was a small cube of ice…

I

He gave it all, all the time, trying his hardest…

The Death March.

The training.

Everything.

At first he'd been so angry when Youichi hadn't even let him try to be in the team, choosing other people who didn't even tried as hard as him…

When the anger had laid down, he'd come to see that it was actually was the right decision.

More time to train, to show what he was worth, and such.

Jumping from such depressing thoughts, he wondered who Hiruma really was…

Who his family was and why he was the way he was. Cold.

He stopped as he remembered. Family… Oh shit—

I

Oh God… His Mom would definitely kill him. She'd probably watched the game, seeing him among the players…

Now after hand, when the game was over, and all rousing happy feelings calmed…

He was dead meat.

He knew it.

And he really, REALLY, didn't want to go home…

So he'd stay here, in the Deimon Devilbats locker-room.

Watching as Hiruma slept on, on that hard bench.

His thoughts went back to the blond demon.

The other boy must have been dead tiered to fall asleep there.

I

It was strange really…

That he held so much regard to a man that was a total stranger to him.

Or should he say "could" be a stranger to him?

He knew almost nothing about him.

He knew that the boy was smart, cunning and a good BQ.

He also knew that Hiruma had sacrificed much for his friend Kurita.

Caring so much to the point that his reputation didn't matter, that being feared didn't matter that money didn't matter…

Caring about everyone and protected his friends when they were down talked…

He even cared to the point of being able to sacrifice his life for his friend's happiness.

I

He signed.

Many people didn't see that.

Even he hadn't at first, but then he began noticing those few moments…

When Hiruma was himself.

And had those grateful, but even sad eyes.

I

Maybe that was it.

He looked up to Hiruma because, behind all that malice, mockery, guns, big words…. And even evilness…

He was a good and honest man, giving it all for the people he loved.

Being just like everyone else, with sadness, happiness, fears and laughs.

And Yukimitsu respected him for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ya…. Ha….**

**I REALLY don't know WHY this came out. **

**And it didn't turn out like I wanted to, but yah….**

**But here you have it.**

**Hope it was good, and not a total waste of your time.**

**Yah.**

**Have a cookie or two.**

**Give me cookies to. **

**I need it.**

**Well well, now I'm gonna go hug my imaginary Hiruma.**

**Yah.**

**Ha det så gött.**

**/ K**


End file.
